


The Magician's Demise

by TrashySwitch



Series: The Wonders of Magic (And Science!) [3]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Chase becomes a giddy mess, Henrik becomes teasy!, It's finally Marvin's turn!, Multi, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: It's now Marvin's turn to experience the torturous device he co-created! He'd better prepare himself for the worst, but hope and pray for the best!





	The Magician's Demise

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be the last part of the series, but I realized that I like this idea so much, that I may wanna add more parts to this series! So, I may come back to it. But for now, this is the end.

"Alright. I'm ready to help vou now." Dr. Schneeplestein said, standing up onto his feet. Chase looked over at the doctor, and gave a big smile before stopping his fingers. Marvin took that moment to get as much air in as possible, so he could ready himself for the worst to come. 

"Alright. the remote is over there." Chase said, pointing to the floor a few meters away from them. Henrik walked up, and was about to turn off the remote...when...a question came to his head...

Can Henrik tickle the skeleton, and feel it himself? There was only one way to find out. Chase's smile started to fade, as he watched Henrik's hand move away from the off button.

"You okay? What's the holdup?" Chase asked. 

"I'm experimenting." Henrik explained as he walked up to the skeleton. Just to be safe, Henrik tried a poke. Suddenly, he felt a poke against his left shoulder. 

No way...

Next, Henrik tried wiggling his fingers down the left arm. On his left arm, he could feel the very sensation! 

"Hey Marvin! I can feel my own touch!" Henrik exclaimed, excitedly. Marvin's eyes widened. 

"Really? That's incredible!" Marvin reacted. 

Next, Marvin lifted his elbow up into the air...and stroked his armpit. "EeeEEEEEEKK!" Henrik squealed, closing his armpit and doubling over. 

"Wha- YOU CAN TICKLE YOURSELF?!" Marvin shouted. 

"Uuuuhuhuh...Apparently." Henrik said with a wobbly smile. Very quickly, Henrik grabbed the skeleton's right arm and lifted it up. he wiggled his fingers against the armpit once again, and tried his absolute hardest to not drop the arm. Although, it's really hard to focus on keeping something up, when a pair of fingers (especially his OWN) are tickling him and making him laugh. 

"HAHAHAHAHA! HOW IS ZIHIHIHIS POSSIBLE?!" Henrik yelled, before removing his fingers from the ticklish spot. Marvin had started laughing along with him. He couldn't get over how crazy this was! 

Meanwhile, Chase had been watching the whole thing in pure awe. 

"Ohohokay. I-I'm done." Henrik concluded, before turning the remote off. He walked back over to the boys, handed Chase the remote, and removed his own hair from the skull. 

"I'm guessing it's my turn?" Marvin said, with a nervous smile on his face. 

"You bet it is. You are ze last vone." Henrik said, as he cleaned the tweezers. "Hold still." Henrik warned, before leaning over and grabbing a hair from the back of Marvin's head. 

"Ow...That...hurt less than I expected." Marvin stated out loud. 

Henrik chuckled. "First time getting vour hair pulled out?" He asked. 

"Well...with a pair of tweezers, yes. In general, no." Marvin clarified as he watched Henrik do his thing. Henrik put the lid on top of the skull, and turned the remote on. Suddenly, Marvin could feel tingles and shaking on his head, that moved down. It was so bizarre!

"OooooOOOHH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!" Marvin asked loudly, as the tingling reached his spine. 

"It's ze magic 'scanning' vour DNA, to replicate vou onto ze skeleton." Henrik explained. 

"Why's it TINGLY?!" Marvin asked in a slight panic. 

"I...have no idea. It's just a zing zat occurs." Henrik concluded. Marvin felt the tingling reaching the tailbone, and starting at the hips. It felt SO WEIRD to be feeling tingles on his hips! The tingles actually managed to make him even MORE nervous!

"Whehen will it stop?!" Marvin asked, letting a few nervous giggles slip from his mouth. 

"Veeery soon." Henrik replied. 

And just as Henrik said, the tingles started to fade away when they reached the bottom of his feet. Marvin was SO relieved. 

"Okay. It's gone. Thank god." Marvin said, letting out a sigh of relief. 

"The tingles are gone. But...now, we're able to do this!" Chase explained, before standing up and walking up to the skeleton. Chase poked the skeleton's shoulder, and waited for a reaction from Marvin. He barely had to wait, because almost immediately, Marvin jolted and placed his hand on his shoulder. 

"So THAT's what that feels like..." Marvin thought aloud. Next, Chase grabbed the dial and turned it up to option 2. Marvin watched as his own brain and nerves started appearing and weaving within the bones. Within a couple seconds, Marvin's face went pale. 

"Wait! Not now!" Marvin begged. 

Chase rolled his eyes. "Why not?" Chase asked. 

"Because.........I'm nervous." Marvin confessed. Chase's face changed from annoyed, to genuine concern. 

"It's gonna be okay. Sure, it'll increase your sensitivity, but that's about it." Chase reassured. 

Suddenly, Marvin's lips started quivering into a wobbly smile, and a loud squeal filled the room. Confused, Chase turned around to see Henrik touching a bundle of nerves on Marvin's belly. 

"EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!" Marvin giggled loudly. His giggling took him over, to the point where he couldn't control any parts of his body.

Chase was close to losing it as well! His giggly laughter was one of the cutest things he has ever heard in his life! It was like Marvin was a giggling baby, laughing at literally everything! 

"Awww! Your laugh is SO CUTE!" Chase admired, before covering his mouth with his right hand. 

"Vere else is he ticklish, do you zink?" Henrik asked. 

Chase started bouncing in place. "I know! His neck! It's SO CUUUTTTE!" Chase announced. Henrik chuckled, before looking for a bundle of nerves on his neck. Sure enough, he managed to find one on the left side. Instead of using his fingers, he decided to pick up the feather that was on the floor near him, and use that instead. 

"Nohoho! Nahat the feather! Please!" Marvin begged with a smile on his face. 

"Oh! You brught ze feazer into zis fight, and ve're letting you experience it." Henrik replied and started fluttering the feather on the bundle of nerves. "NAAAAIIIII! Hehehehehehe! Hehehelp MEEEEEEEHEHE!" Marvin begged, scrunching his shoulders and squirming. 

"Cute spot, but not vhat I vas looking for." Henrik said. To satisfy himself a little more, Henrik threw away the feather and tickled Marvin's neck with his fingers. 

"HEHEHEHENRIHIHIK!" Marvin bursted out, throwing his head back and laughing hysterically. 

"Thaaat's better." Henrik sing-songed with a little smile on his face. Chase was watching Marvin with pure awe and happiness. Who knew he could get this much...happiness? Eagerness? giddiness? Was giddiness even a word? Then again, there isn't really a word for the strong feeling he was overwhelmed with. 

Alright, Doc. Lets look for more tickle spots." Chase suggested. Henrik stopped his fingers, and nodded in agreement. 

Henrik took some time looking for tickle spots on the skeleton's mid section. He didn't really find anything else, other than what they already came across. But going lower, Henrik did manage to find a bundle of nerves on the back and sides of the skeleton's knees. 

"Oooh! Vhat do ve have here?" Henrik asked, before squeezing the sides of the left knee. 

"AAAAHH! Stahahahap thahahat!" Marvin reacted, kicking his legs in an attempt to stop the squeezing. 

"Hmm...I don't zink I vill." Henrik replied, before scribbling behind the same knee. 

"Wahahahaha! Nahahahahohoho!" Marvin yelled, his squirming and kicking intensifying by the second. 

Chase's eyes narrowed, as he thought to himself for a moment. "How's the other knee?" Chase asked the doctor. 

"Ze ozer knee appears to be bad as vell." Henrik replied. Chase smiled and knelt down to the other knees level. Then, he started skittering his fingers against the bundle of nerves there. 

"YAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAT BOHOHOTH!" Marvin shouted. His body movements had turned from squirming, into seizure shakes mixed with noodle limbs. Despite that though, Marvin's shaking wouldn't hinder the tickle monsters one bit. 

"Vhy not, Marvin? Is it toooo much for vou to handle?" Henrik asked, skittering his fingers faster. Chase's smile grew wider, as his fingers continued to skitter at the same speed. 

"NAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marvin laughed, shaking his head. By this point, Marvin's laughter had completely taken over him. He couldn't even get words out anymore! Chase could tell that Marvin was reaching his breaking point, but he didn't want the adorable laughter to fade away! Plus, teasy Henrik was a rare thing to find! So if he was gonna save Marvin from collapsing, Chase had better enjoy this for as long as he can. Chase decided to remove his fingers from the back of the knee, and decided to scribble his fingers at Marvin's neck once again. 

"EEEEEEEEEHEHEHE! NONONONONOOOHOHOHOHOHO!" Marvin bursted out. His laughter had turned into a mixtures of hysteria and giggles, and some squeals were escaping him as well. That was the last action, before they had to stop. 

Chase removed his hands, and got Henrik to do the same. Then, they watched as Marvin's squirming slowed, and his laughter slowly died down. Marvin's sole mission at that moment, was to take in as much air as possible. 

"Okay. How did zhat feel?" Henrik asked, kneeling beside the exhausted boy in the kitty mask. The amount of things Marvin was capable of saying at this moment, was low. So, he settled for an elegant, well deserved middle finger to the doctor. 

Henrik's jaw dropped, as he acted absolutely offended! 

"How DARE you say such a zing to ze doctor! I zink zis kitty needs some punishment!" Henrik declared, with a smirk. Marvin dropped his hand on the ground, and curled up into a ball. 

"No........more.......please." Marvin begged. 

"Don't vorry. I'll leave ze punishment for later. For now, you shall get some rest!" Henrik prescribed, before laying a blanket onto the magician. Marvin smiled a little bit, and cuddled into the blanket. Chase was tempted to join him, but decided to just let him be.

But before he left, Chase grabbed a stuffed animal from the doctor's pantry, and slid it towards him. Out of pure, childish instinct, Marvin grabbed the stuffed animal and started happily cuddling it with his cheek and hand. 

Chase covered his mouth to stop a squeal from escaping. Then, he pulled out his phone, took a picture and left. What a way to end off such a day!


End file.
